happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Place to Go
TV Season: 1 Episode: 6.1 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Take a Hike Next Episode: Dunce Upon a Time "Snow Place to Go" is episode number 6.1 of the Happy Tree Friends televison series. Roles Starring Roles *Russell Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Toothy *Cuddles *Flaky *Giggles Plot Lumpy captains a ship that Russell, Toothy, Flaky, Cuddles, and Giggles party and relax on. The ship comes to a sudden stop, as they are now surrounded by ice in an Artic climate. Lumpy, to everybody's awe, fires off a signal flare. Unfortunately the flare lands in the ship, setting it ablaze and making everybody jump ship. Later at night, when the ship has burnt completely, the group searches through survival boxes for supplies. None of the boxes seem to hold anything helpful, until Giggles comes upon a can of beans. She tells everyone of what she has found, but before she can bring it over to them, the burnt mass falls over and crushes her to death. The others huddle around a small fire, freezing and starving. They spot the can of beans in the dead Giggles' hands, and, deciding she's the least likely to refuse, push Flaky forward to grab them. Flaky begins panicking when Giggles' hand breaks off but she quickly grabs them and tosses the can to Toothy. He tries opening the can with his teeth, but he only succeeds in chipping one of his buck teeth. While Toothy screams in pain, Lumpy takes an electric can opener out of one of the boxes. They put the can in, but nothing happens. Realizing it needs to be plugged in, Lumpy sets out to find an electrical socket. More time passes and as Russell's stomach rumbles, he spots a fishing pole near one of the crates. Meanwhile, Toothy prepares to eat snow, trying to convince himself it will taste good. Upon biting down in it, however, the exposed nerves of his teeth are irritated by the temperature of the snow and he screams in pain again. Cuddles watches his friend sadly, but perks up when he finds a small saw in one of the crates. He cuts a circle in the ice and tosses the saw away, almost hitting Toothy with it. Toothy walks over as Cuddles sticks the top part of his body into the hole in an effort to catch fish. Toothy gets concerned when Cuddles doesn't come up after a while. He pulls Cuddles out of the water, only to find that the top half of his body has been eaten. He screams in terror, sees the eye of an orca in the hole in the ice, and runs away screaming. Russell, not minding Toothy's fright, attempts to land his fishing line in the hole in the ice. Flaky, who stands nearby, has begun to go crazy from their situation, singing a lullaby to a garden gnome she found in one of the crates. Russell fails several times at getting the hook in the hole, so he throws the pole back hard to get more power in his cast. The hook, however, gets caught on Toothy's wrist and as Russell tries to cast the line, Toothy's veins and arteries are pulled out of his body. Flaky sees Toothy's body and backs away in fear, slipping on the ice and falling on her back. Her quills remain erect as she falls and become stuck to the ice. The gnome she was carrying falls into the ice and causes it to begin cracking, splitting the ground into numerous small chunks of ice, most of which quickly sink into the water. The chunk of ice she's stuck to turns over a few times, dunking her in the water and then reexposing her to the air. At one point, however, only her quills can be seen as a pool of blood forms under the ice. Russell, seeing the orca's fin in the water, begins panicking and tries to row away on his chunk of ice using a spatula. His ice begins melting until he can only use one of his pegs to stand above the water. He prays for safety and when he opens his eye, he discovers he's made it to a desert island. As he cheers his good fortune, the orca suddenly pops out of the water, bites him in half, and sucks him in ala a piece of spaghetti. A chunk of ice floats up to the island, holding the electric can opener from earlier. It suddenly activates, indicating Lumpy was able to make it back to civilization. Moral "A Friend-Ship Never Sinks!" Deaths #Giggles is crushed by a flaming mast. #Cuddles is bitten in half by an orca. #Toothy's veins and arteries are ripped out of his body by Russell's fishing reel. #Flaky and Russell are eaten by an orca. Goofs #The flare that Lumpy fires flies past the boat, but it lands on the boat. It could be possible that the wind blew it backwards. #Giggles is nowhere near the boat when the mast falls on her. #Cuddles and Toothy change positions as they wave goodbye to Lumpy. #Cuddles' torso shrinks when Toothy pulls him out of the water. #Cuddles' remains disappear when the orca looks at Toothy. #Toothy's corpse dissappears when the ice starts breaking. It may have fallen into the ice however. Trivia #An orca killing off some of the characters is possibly a nod to the film Orca. #Flaky's garden gnome might be a parody of Wilson the volley ball from Cast Away. #Flaky's garden gnome is also similar to The Cursed Idol in that it caused the ice to break, leading to her and Russell's deaths. Category:Episodes